Chase the Dawn
by Arianna Cross
Summary: When Naraku painfully rips out her heart, in place is the Shikon jewel. Kagome tries to find away to retrieve her heart but the more she struggles the more the Shikon jewel draws her to Hiei and Kurama. Discontinued.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Extremely pointless. Because I know that you know that I know both anime never was mine to begin with.

* * *

_For a minute there, he thought that fighting the fool of a miko would be challenging._

_He could feel the shards residing within many areas of his body reacting. Reacting to be united with the miko's share of shards._

_And with that desperation of the shards it unfortunately gave him the power he need, he practically felt himself consumed the power that was never meant to be for him._

_But it was his nonetheless._

_In one instant that the miko, in all her might, her hands poised to release the purity arrow, her body from afar practically was burning with passion to defeat him;_

_In that one instant he was god._

_With speed that left the miko speechless, he force his hand and pushed through her heart._

_He smirked as the miko's eyes dilated from shock and she knew that she was dying._

_"Dear miko," he purred, reveling in the shudder from her body as her spirit began to leave, "we should have done this along time ago."_

_It was then that his brows furrowed in suspicion when the miko gurgled out thick red liquid. It slowly dripped down her chin and he felt content to wipe it away._

_She started hacking – laughing mirthlessly._

_She sharply raised her head to meet his. The beautiful miko smirked at him._

_"For a minute there Naraku," she softly whispered, their lips were mere inches from each other, "I thought fighting you would be challenging."_

~

Somewhere between his boredom and Youko's thoughts running excessively wild, his attention was suddenly perked up with the teacher introducing a new student.

And Youko felt compelled to appreciatively run his eyes over the new student's body.

Shuuchi wanted to hide when Youko thought of a million things he could do to her body, but the fact remains, he couldn't deny Youko's urges. Even he couldn't argue, she was very pretty, long black hair, and startling blue eyes…those eyes were very expressive too and it seemed like it had a story to tell.

Said new girl suddenly bowed and introduced herself stiffly.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome, I am a transfer student from Cherry Blossoms."

And that was all she said as she quickly pass Shuuchi Minamino and settled down her assigned seat.

Shuuchi blinked feeling the slight breeze of wind as she passed him.

The class blinked at the rather brief introduction, which is saying something because their curiosity was heightening. Everybody loved a puzzle and this Higurashi was indeed a puzzle. It was simply unfair, she was very beautiful and apparently very sharp and highly intelligent and with just the fact that she was a new student simply brightened up everybody's interest. But of course, like everything else, they all fade to obscurity.

But of course, Youko couldn't pass of scoring one with her.

Whispers suddenly broke out like a wildfire, all eyes staring at the new student who easily ignored them and attentively listened to the teacher whom looked mildly annoyed at the rest of the class lack of attention but continued nonetheless.

Math class was easy and it took all his willpower for Shuuchi to force himself not to turn around and observe the new student, Kagome.

_This is quite interesting don't you think?_

'_I thought you were in a mission?_' Shuuchi calmly replied, sensing for his friend's distinct aura. He felt his friend shrug.

_Just finished._

'_I see…_' then moments later, '_What are you doing here?_'

_Watching the new girl._

'_Why?_'

_Why are you asking questions when you already know the answers to?_

~

Kurama was distracted.

Yes, yes, that was the most definitive conclusions that he can come up with.

Despite Kurama's calm and quiet personality, Yusuke couldn't help but see the change in his aura and the change in atmosphere. Looking at the direction that Kamura was staring, he had to do a double take.

_It's a girl_.

_Yeah? So what? It's a girl…hmmm…pretty and looking like she came from a tragedy book…but there are other pretty girls in this school too, what would Kurama find so interesting in this one?_

So he decided to ask him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

_Oops…that came out wrong_.

Kurama tilted his head and stared at him unperturbedly and Yusuke scratched his head in confusion. This caught the attention of the rest of his friends and expectantly looked at Kurama.

"I'm fine Yusuke," said Kurama as he drew his eyes back towards the new girl.

"Then why are you looking at the new girl so much?"

It was decidedly so that Yusuke began to realize the possibility of Kamura liking the girl…but it's impossible, well, not in the case for Youko, the kitsune, but for Shuuchi; for Shuuchi to stay interest in girl, granted a pretty girl far more than the rest of the student population was…different. Shuuchi never really had any interest, other than his mother, but his mother could be counted out, but a girl his age (that is Shuuchi's age).

Now the kitsune was another matter altogether and while he don't doubt a single breath the kitsune's passionate lust for the pretty girl, the scene was just wrong. Very wrong.

"Huh?" Kuwabara suddenly exclaimed, snickering, "what girl? Who are you talking about?"

Keiko smiled thoughtfully and glanced at the girl in question, "Higurashi Kagome, class B-1 transferred from Cherry Blossoms, but that's about all I could gather about her. It seems that that's all she wants to tell."

Kurama droned out their conversations and continued to stare at Kagome with so much interest. He himself began to wonder why he has so much fascination with her. He hasn't even had a chance to talk with her much less know other interesting tidbits that Keiko could gather. But…she was interesting.

_Two weeks ago, a sixteen-year-old girl was abruptly sent to the hospital suffering major injuries, broken ribs, fractured skull, ruptured heart and lungs, ripped tendons…the list went on. To everyone's amazement, she still managed to make a pulse, weak albeit but it was still there. It was even more surprising to find her with a steady heartbeat the next morning, most wounds healed and the bigger ones closed from bleeding._

It was simply a miracle.

The mother, grandfather and little brother brought her in, who was just as shock and scared of what had happened to her. But they did not know what had happen to her; they simply found her lying beside the shack of their home at the initial injured state.

Kurama, that sixteen-year-old girl is her, the Higurashi girl.

For a human…it's simply impossible. She can't have healed so quickly from those heavy injuries or awaken just two days prior. Those wounds were very raw when the family brought her in and something had happen to her. Something unnatural. Koenma felt slight traces of youkai in her aura. Plus her aura is very powerful, much more powerful than Kuwabara.

"So what do you want me to do?"

Koenma said just observed and investigate, for now. But if the girl shows any responses in knowing about the spirit and youkai world, report back to him and from there he'll figure out something.

"Erase her memory I expect."

Hn…

Yes, she was very pretty indeed looking at the tree in front of her serenely. She sat under the cherry blossom tree, free from the sun's heat, her hands holding her lunch. But she wasn't noticing her lunch at all as it was left untouched.

It was then under much speculation that Kurama realized that she was glaring. Glaring rather angrily at the tree that Hiei was occupying.

Kurama chuckled, "Now this is interesting."

Yusuke looked up from his lunch, "What's interesting?"

"Do you know where Hiei is as we speak?"

Yusuke's head bobbed up and down in response, Kurama smiled.

"It seems that Kagome noticed he's blocking her scenery."

"WHAT?!" Yusuke bursted out loudly, the idea seemed fresh on Keiko and Kuwabara as they too chorused the same questioned.

* * *

I have a perfectly good explanation for this…it's 3 in the morning.

I only have two wishes;

That **Sylvannastar** update her __Strongest Ties as well as **goijh**'s _Golden Gaze_. Please…I think I'm going to die if they don't finish it…This story is an inspiration based on their stories so all credits go to them. It seems like it's the same but trust me; it's far from the same.

REVIEW.

_Revised and Edited: December 10, 2003_


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Err - pointless. You know the drill.

AN: Sorry about the name spelling mistakes, completely my fault. The only excuse I could give you was that I truly did write chapter one three in the morning and only managed to get three hours of sleep. My muses forced me…I'm like slave. So sorry.

* * *

In the event that one must stay discreet in order to be not exposed of harmful propaganda, one cannot fully understand the nature of humans and therefore suffer excruciating pain.

Specifically females. No one can really understand females.

Higurashi Kagome was that certain female that he knew would be hard to understand.

Youko thought it would be extremely funny to ask why such a beautiful girl was sitting all alone and glaring at a tree when she could always cuddle up to him.

Shuuchi thought it was a horrid idea; he couldn't bring himself to speak with the beautiful girl.

Shuuchi is very shy. (Not really)

Then somewhere in the middle, both wonder why they aren't suffering from any personality disorder, as it's rather strange that he's arguing with himself.

After much amusement and contemplation on his behalf, the Kurama decided to speak with her.

_Curiosity killed the cat…_

~

"Baka youkai," she muttered incoherently, trying her best to ignore him. Of course, that meant glaring at the youkai to pleasantly tell him to stop staring at her.

Kagome forced herself to relax, that no one, and no one have the right to ruin her day. The only problem is that a guy, suspiciously feeling like a youkai was sitting on a tree rigidly watching her.

Correction. _Glaring_ at her.

'_What in hell's world is his problem?_ Kagome angrily thought. '_Relax Kagome, there is really no need to blow up...literally_'

She sighed, running a shaking hand through her dark hair and idly wonder what it would take to make that guy go away. Instead, she focused on eating her lunch, which was adequately made by her wonderful mother.

Kagome licked her lips in anticipation. The food was very good, the aroma was very enticing and she knew that she couldn't resist tackling her lunch, as it was her favorite food.

During the moment that she opened her mouth and a piece of her food was inches away, she felt the brooding stare of the baka. She clicked her tongue in irritation and lifted her head to give him a killer glare.

Oh wait…

It was someone else.

"Hello," said the redhead kindly, a gentle smile lit up on his features.Kagome blinked in response unable to comprehend the language that was thoroughly being spoken. _Why is he talking to me?_

_Wow...he is very handsome..._

It took a moment for Kagome to respond.

"Hi!" She chirped, "what can I help you with?"

She noticed that the redhead's eyes twinkled with amusement and Kagome blanched at the sudden feeling that elicited her emotions. Her right hand instinctively raised to clutched her chest. Somewhere near the heart. It was odd, Kagome was utterly aware her body was beginning to glow.

This didn't go unnoticed by Kurama.

"You're the new student, Higurashi Kagome, right?"

Kagome faltered, her heart beating wildly. She breath out the breath she realized that she'd been holding. _The…the Shikon no Tama is reacting to him…why?_

Kagome blinked at him again.

"Y-yes…I am Higurashi Kagome…what's yours?" extending her other hand out. _Breath Kagome, breath Kagome, get it under your control or you might end up in an awkward situation._

"Minamino Shuuchi," said Kurama, accepting her hand with delight. That is, Youko's delight.

Kagome withdrew her hand from his and thoughtfully glanced at the flower that she sat beside with. _I need to get rid of him, fast._

"Kurama-san!" she brightly said, "do you know how to get rid of a youkai?"

It was Kurama's turn to blink, "Excuse me?"

She frowned thoughtfully, as if thinking that Kurama was the wrong guy to ask, "I said, do you know how to get rid of a youkai?"

"I supposed…if there was any youkai to get rid of," said Kurama, frowning at her. Kagome jumped up from her position and practically mauled him.

"That's great!" said Kagome cheerfully, holding him by the arm and dragging him closer to the tree where the youkai was watching her, err… glaring at her, "isn't this a weird conversation?"

Still smiling…

"Very," Kurama agreed, although he was confused – both of him was confused as to where this conversation was heading.

"That's nice," Kagome mumbled, she paused and looked up. She then turned to look at Kurama, the smile still placated on her features.

"Well here's a time to prove yourself," she said, pointing up, "look up there and see if you can see a youkai." She then stood on her toes, lean towards him and suddenly kissed him on the cheek. _Hehe, total distraction. That ought to keep him rendered for a couple minutes so I can get away_.

"When you're done getting rid of him, tell me and I might, just might consider going out with you!" _Honestly, what the hell am I doing? I just pass up a chance to date with a really hot guy...I'm in serious need of a psychiatrist methinks_.

Really, Youko was very insulted. He didn't have time to processed what exactly just happened as he stare at the shapely form that is Kagome who stopped on her tracks, looked back and wave at him.

Shuuchi was tempted to wave back, his right hand automatically on the cheek where those lips of Kagome's placed themselves momentarily. He could feel his cheeks burning as he sense his friends snickering, except Hiei, who had looked like the someone poked him up his ass.

_…But satisfaction brought it back_.

Shuuchi smiled.

But not the kind of smile; dazed and a little overwhelmed. A predator smile, one who was more than willing to catch the prey in order to be satisfied and sated. Somewhere within his blood, something boiled. Kurama was a three hundred or so years old kitsune, usually calm and never excited. Never before was he drawn to play cat and mouse. He knew that he was acting ridiculously odd. This wasn't him. _But that was Kagome_. He was a kitsune through and through and he loved to play.

Never before was he challenged to play a game he was very good at.

~

She distanced herself a good deal away from them, knowing fully well that they were probably watching her, thanks to the Shikon jewel. It wasn't as if she wanted to, to be aware of everything and everyone around her. But she had to if she wanted to survive.

Kagome uncertainly titled her head to the side, clutching her skin tightly, gasping and drawing uneven breaths, feeling the consummation of the jewel's hunger. Her vision slurred greatly, a throbbing headache fastening her head. Kurama's presence near the jewel caused the jewel to swallow large amounts of her energy. As if desperately trying to get hold of Kurama's as well. _But why? Why did the Shikon reacted so badly to Shuuchi?_ Just the mere thought of Shuuchi disturbed her and she didn't know what to do.

Somehow, Kagome found herself leaning on the wall, her face damped with sweat, her hand gripped tightly over her heart while her other hand was clenched her nails biting her palm so hard she thought it drew blood.

Despite her complete acceptance of her ability to live, she was vehemently troubled by the fact that she had no heart.

The bastard took her heart.

In place, the Shikon no Tama pulsated lively.

* * *

Another good excuse, twelve midnight writing chapter two. I am told I'm disturbing, as this story will be. And imagine my surprise when I'm expecting next to none of reviews and you guys gave me twenty. I'm happy; thanks guys for taking the time, I'm really honored and I hope this haha second chapter will keep you more interested!

Wish;

_Chasing Methuselah_ by **Sandra E.** be finished. I'm a great fan of all her works and she induced me to get addicted to MK (Miroku/Kagome) drug.

REVIEW.

_Revised and Edited: December 10, 2003_


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Pointless, pointless, pointless, pointless

* * *

_Stay away from them_.

"Stay away from them, stay away from them, and stay away from them," Kagome mumbled.

It's a rather cool mantra now that Kagome thought about it and very effective. For she indeed stay away from them, away from Minamino Shuuchi and his friends and hid from the boy who was staring at her with so much concentration it really isn't even funny any more. She ignored their looks during the afternoon classes and resumed catching up with her schoolwork, memories of what lays in the past re-surfing within her vision.

Inuyasha was rather adamant about forcing her not to worry about schoolwork and concentrate more on collecting the shards of Shikon jewel. But of course, he always had to deal with it the hard way.

_Osawari_.

Kagome giggled, remembering the aftermaths of that single word that caused despair on the hanyou. Although she had no qualms about his health after articulating the word, she was concern as to why this wasn't affecting his sanity. Nonetheless, it was proved useful as it did help her get home when she desperately needs to.

Like stocking up on ramens and full supplies of pockys of different flavors.

To make sure that smile on Shippou's face stay.

Making deals with Miroku so that –

"Ms. Higurashi!"

Kagome jumped and blinked. She looked up and noticed that her math teacher was glaring at her in such away she wished that her grandfather made up some excuse and did not show up today.

Chicken pox.

Malaria.

She really didn't care as long as she get to stay home.

"Ummm…hi?" she offered weakly, her classmates giggled at her response and she noticed that Shuuchi's lips threatened to twitch into a smile. Her cheeks colored slightly.

The teacher glared, "Please Ms. Higurashi, pay attention, unless by some sort of unfortunate case that you happened to have some sort of ear infection that you can't hear properly."

'_Whoa, I would never have thought of that_', Kagome reflected but wincing at his words. _Okay so they have heard about her million cases of contracted diseases. But that's my cue._

She then remembered what she did during lunch and her cheeks colored a darker shade. _I really can't believe I had the guts to kiss the most popular guy in this school...he even has his own fan club_.

_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea with kissing him…that would in turn hint that I do have an interest in him and that is not the impression I wanted to make. It was a distraction._

"Umm…yeah…I'm not feeling better…may I be excuse? Uhh…sir?" questioned Kagome. The teacher sniffed slightly, his eyes burrowed in utmost suspicion.

"Fine, get out of here Ms. Higurashi and please next time that you feel like passing your math, which I assure you, you are not so pay attention," said the teacher, his tone dripping with sarcasm. The class sniggered.

"I err thank you sir," Kagome bowed, quickly removing her materials off her desk and rapidly stuffed them in her bag, "hopefully I'll be feeling much more better tomorrow."

"Indeed," was the reply.

Glancing one last look at Minamino Shuuchi, whose lips quirked with so much amusement. Kagome practically ran out of the room, feeling the jewel draining her energy again.

_What is it about Kurama-san that you find so appealing about Shikon?_

She closed her eyes, her feet slowed down and Kagome found herself standing still. She lifted her hand and placed it over her heart.

_What's so special about Kurama? Why do you react to him so?_/p> 

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Why do you question when you already know the answer to?_

Kagome sighed, letting her hand fall off to the side, "you are most definitely avoiding the question Shikon no Tama and for that I have to hate you."

She let her feet dragged her outside the school, feeling dispirited and at loss as to how to deal with Shuuchi.

He…

He was something that's for sure.

Sometimes it hurt to feel. She's losing too much. She let him win in the end. Kagome didn't know just how long before she falls under his bidding, to let him control her. To give him something that he always wanted.

No, not the Shikon jewel anymore.

Not anymore.

It was a given that her previous self, Kikyou, was powerful. Possibly one of the most powerful miko to ever existed in the Warring States. Yet, in the end, she was still a living corpse with not soul.

But she…

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, standing still once again outside the school grounds. Blocking out all her senses as she felt the eyes of the one man that promised to watch her.

Always.

She was powerful.

He was her opposite.

He was Naraku.

And he was playing with her.

_Inuyasha…I don't think I can continue being happy anymore…_

_Miroku…_

_Sango…_

_My dear Shippou…_

_I hope you're happy…_

_Wherever you are…_

_It's the least I can do…_

_Please forgive me…_

~

"Mom! I'm home!"

Kagome absentmindedly tossed her bag on the side and removed her shoes. Mrs. Higurashi peeked out from the kitchen beaming at her daughter.

"You're home early, did you get an ear infection?"

Kagome had the grace to blush, "how did you err…know about that?"

"The school was kind enough to inform me!" chirped Mrs. Higurashi and returned back to the kitchen and resume her work.

Kagome followed her mother to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator in search for food.

"Sorry about that…I just wasn't feeling to well and focused enough to go to school."

Yumi Higurashi frowned thoughtfully at her daughter, her mind automatically concluding her fears.

"Did the jewel started hurting again?" she quietly questioned. Kagome grimaced and nodded apologetically.

"It didn't hurt as much as before, it just drained my energy, but I'm fine," Kagome hesitated, "but mom…"

Yumi waited expectantly, letting her daughter gather her thoughts before she blurts them out. Even if she was in a position in which she couldn't do anything but watch her daughter suffer, she would always be there whenever she needs her.

"The jewel always drained my energy whenever I'm near this boy," Kagome said.

"What's his name?"

"Shuuchi. Minamino Shuuchi," said Kagome with much conviction.

Curiously, "what does he look like?"

Kagome started licking the spoon in which some globule of her ice cream resided, "well…he has long red hair, green eyes, really tall he's practically as tall as Inuyasha, nice smile but I swear to god if I didn't know any better that he's trying to hit on me. I – " Kagome paused and realized what she's been doing.

Yumi hid a smile and contemplated at the newfound information that she's been given.

"It's…it's not like I like him or anything," Kagome hastily informed her mother. She felt herself groan. _I'm in so much denial. But really, do I like him? I mean, I don't even know him yet? What is it about him that makes me feel…dizzy?_ "I mean, I've only conversed with him for a few minutes and it was a stupid conversation."

Her mother chuckled, "relax Kagome, this is not an interrogation. I'm merely curious as to who is this Shuuchi person. He sounds delicious and gorgeous."

"Mom," said Kagome flatly, "that's just gross." Shoving a large chunk of her favorite flavor ice cream in her mouth.

"I know…but hey, we all deserved to be disgusting at one point or another."

Kagome was tempted to roll her eyes. Her mother was a bit silly if not enthusiastic.

~

It was night.

The air was crisp with cool wind, rafting slowly upwards. The wind was picking up, clouds were gathering quickly and the crescent moon shone brightly, illuminating soft rays of silver light. Dancing shadows flitted from darkness to darkness and the street lamps flickered repeatedly.

One thing for sure, Hiei wasn't going anywhere. Or at least, he wasn't going anywhere where she isn't. But his senses weren't reacting right and he felt puzzled, his head was prickling slightly, his muscles taut.

Get ready…something's coming.

He also felt more drawn to the girl more than he could ever understand. He wanted to find more about her; her favourite food, her favourite color…it was strange. A large portion of him doesn't want to, but the rest of him does.

Hiei shook his head. There was definitely something wrong.

The girl, Kagome Higurashi was getting dressed in the bathroom and later did he realized that she was going outside. Sporting black jeans, black turtleneck, black gloves and a blue jacket, Hiei mused that she maybe going undercover.

Koenma was right though, there was something the Higurashi girl that has knowledge of the spirit world and is aware of youkai existing. How, he was here to find out and report anything that could shatter the spirit world's barrier from the human world. His suspicion was confirmed early this day when she could point out his location when barely anybody can detect him unless he wanted to much to his friends' amusement.

A human who could sense his aura when Yusuke or Kuwabara can't was simply impossible. She either has to be a very powerful human or… she's something else altogether. She was good in covering her tracks if they weren't able to detect her since the beginning and that's what worried Koenma.

The girl paused by the door and glanced back to her family, looking at her with worried concern. The girl's brother was biting his lips, his hands clenched and the grandfather was looking at her stiffly. Her mother on the other hand was smiling, an encouraging smile which made Hiei jealous. He could see the love they had for each other and that they share no secrets.

So the family knows something about her daughter as well.

She promptly said goodbye, a cheerful smile on her features, hugging each of her family member as if this was a goodbye forever.

"Don't worry guys – mom, Souta and grandfather. I'll stay alive, might get hurt but still very much alive. I just need to scout for awhile just in case he starts wreaking havoc in present day. I promise I'll try to be back before midnight."

"Just be careful Kagome." Hiei saw the lips of the girl's brother moved. A whisper.

He watched as Kagome closed the door, zipping her jacket and pulling it closer as if to reassure of herself. She stopped halfway the stairs of the shrine and looked back to her house, her cheerful smile changing into a gloomy one.

Shoulders hunched, her head low and her hands clasped together tightly behind her back, she walked quickly, determined but with some hesitation to the night.

Hiei followed in suit feeling apprehensive and dread for the first time in his entire life.

~

Goosebumps fluttered all over her skin, the wind swirling around her. Kagome could feel the thickness of the air around her and it was suddenly hard to breath. Nevertheless she continued on her dredged path, feeling unanimously unconcern of watching eyes. She knew they were there, watching her, especially that boy who was watching her during school. He was probably assigned to watch her, due to her miracles and the fact that she knew he was spying on her. Truly, these youkai or whoever it is that assigned to watch her were easy to read. She automatically knew what they were trying to do. But she was still unsure what Minamino Shuuchi has anything to do with this; the Shikon no Tama wasn't telling her anything about him except for the fact that the jewel wants something from him and whatever it is, she would have to get closer to him to discover it.

Her destination was close, her senses tingling with sharp shards of fear. Naraku was watching as usual, she could practically see the smile on his face and that made her blood boiled.

It was a forest just a few kilometers from civilization. As their temple was in the outskirts of the town, it wasn't that far off and it wasn't that tiring. Kagome has walked farther than this.

She found herself in the clearing of the forest, the tall grass swayed to the wind, like a soft lullaby it was alluring. 

"Come out, come out wherever you are," said Kagome faintly, then in a firmed and louder voice, "Naraku! Show yourself! I know you are watching me!"

She closed her eyes, listening for the sounds of the night – lack of it due to her calling. The wind stopped.

She felt the tendrils of their connection thickening and the shadows increasing. Even the moonlight was no winner against it. Naraku was just complete darkness. She noticed the trees dimming in color as is the grass surrounding her.

"My miko, beautiful as always. And yet…your heart is not your own, I wonder why?"

Her eyes darkened in response. She flipped around and found the owner of the voice.

"You are not who I call for," Kagome replied coolly, "Is your master such a coward that he cannot even show his face to his own adversary?"

The youkai chuckled, "oh fear not miko, he is merely bored with this game. But I assure you that he is far from cowardice nor is he still giving up. He is intended in taking you as his."

Kagome stared at the youkai with indifference, feeling infuriated with Naraku. Yet, she was relieved, that she wouldn't have to face him, until the next time. But she had to call him no matter what, she needed to end this quickly. A playful smile appeared on her features causing the youkai to frown.

"Tell me something oh great messenger of Naraku," said Kagome inaudibly, "theoretically speaking, what would it take to show that bastard's face here?" 

"What are you suggesting miko?" the youkai growled.

Kagome grinned, weaving a spell that was indisputably complicated.

She was going to summon and use the Tessaiga.

"What if I can do…this!"

A single shot of light appeared in the night sky causing the youkai to gape in surprise. It was even more surprising when that shot of light found itself in the hands of the miko. The Tessaiga shimmered lively. 

"Know what this is?" Kagome asked, smirking. The youkai started, taking a step back.

"That…that can't be…y-you cannot use that…only – '

"Only Inuyasha can," Kagome finished for him.

"Ho-how can –"

"How can I use it?" Kagome questioned, interrupting him once more, "Simple, I can use it."

"I-impossible!" the youkai stuttered.

"Oh its very much possible," said Kagome, "just as long as you got the right spell and strength to use it. Now tell me, is this enough to show that bastard's face here?"

"Really my miko, you could of just asked nicely," a voice said, amusement in his tone.

Kagome smiled icily, "Really Naraku, you could've just appeared like I asked," her tone containing with able mock.

"What would be the fun in that when I could watch you beg?"

She raised a brow, letting the Tessaiga fall to her side.

"Whoever said anything about begging?" she snorted. The Shikon jewel throbbed slightly, the intensity of the power growing inside her body.

"Oh?" Naraku mused, "I was under the impression that is what you intended to do…unless I'm very much mistaken, the last time I check, I own your heart."

She flicked the sword in front of her, and let the power unleash. Kagome stood, in a fighting stance, a blue flaming aura surrounding her.

"I have every intention of getting it back. That _is_ my heart you stole and I will get it back even if it means I get to kill what you treasure most." 

* * *

It's not long! It's not long! Next chapter, Hiei nurse a very wounded Kagome.

PLUG!

_Transcending a Dynasty_ by **JadeWing**.

_Revised and Edited: December 10, 2003_


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi respectively (Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho). No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Hiei frowned as he felt his head tilt down and stare at the lifeless body he carried. After multiple replays of the previous battle at hand, he just couldn't bring himself to deny that simple proposition that has rendered him utterly amazed.

Higurashi Kagome was a very good fighter.

Hiei finally swallowed the fact that, yes, a) the Higurashi girl does know something, and b) she wasn't a normal human by standards.

He was unable to believe it, and yet, it was there, the evidence and the knowledge that something is out there that harboured a possible threat and a young girl who knows too much. No, a definitive thread. And somehow, the only person that could withstand such assault is the unconscious girl in his arms.

Hiei had followed the girl to the forest, to the clearing where she stood, courageously if not foolishly, raw power blazing around her. She was calling for someone, a person name Naraku. Someone did came, but apparently not the person that she was looking for. It was youkai, whose entity was still a mystery to him for he has never seen such type of demon. He immediately had noticed the surge of power suddenly appearing and realized that she was casting a spell. What was more was that she summoned a sword.

She called it the Tessaiga.

From his observation, it seemed that Tessaiga was made for someone else and yet…she was able to use it.

Hiei had puzzled over this. He was puzzled over everything that had happened. There were too many unanswered questions to close this case down. He was fascinated.

Moreso, he was very fascinated with Kagome.

After a few more battle of wits between Kagome and the youkai, then the Naraku demon appeared.

He was almost jolted out of his position when the power of the demon overwhelmed him. Nobody was this powerful. It was like he had the power of a thousand demons…of a god virtually.

Kagome had flipped the glowing sword in front of her, her body tensed. Anger reeked out of her and something else that confused Hiei. It was obvious as the next person the hatred Kagome has for Naraku but the feeling…

_Obsession…_

~

_The energy arcs shot across the grassy field, sizzling as it darted through. It left a burning mark on the path, leaving the grass burnt to crisp and the soil coloured black. Naraku lazily smiled, his eyes lidded in amusement. He chuckled as he merely lifted a hand and sent the arcs exploding a few feet from him._

"Impressive, my miko," the youkai commented, "anything else you would like me to see?"

Kagome smirked, easing slightly from tension, "Naraku, I was expecting a finger. Did it really take a whole hand to stop the Tessaiga's attacks? I seemed to have expected more from you."

Naraku's brows raised in response, "And what are you trying to imply?"

Kagome gave him a feral grin, oddly noting how Inuyasha she was acting, "you are very weak."

Naraku blinked, his features suddenly impassive. That was when Kagome stiffen, she knew that look. That look was when –

Behind her!

She flipped around but was suddenly throwned back by an immensed force. She landed on her back, her Tessaiga laid just a few meters from her. But scattered.

Horror dawn upon her as she realized the fate of the beloved sword.

No! Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! I broke the Tessaiga!

But there was no time for useless sentimentalities. It was broken. But there are more laying pressures at hand.

She jumped up swaying slightly as she began to feel the effects of the attack.

Come on Kagome, you can't afford to be weak at this point in time, she gritted, fight him!

"I seemed to have the upperhand miko," Naraku declared. Kagome blinked trying to focus. What was wrong with her?

"So I'm weak am I? And yet, here the irony presents, you've been poisoned."

Her eyes widened. No! I will not lose that easily! Especially not to him!

From behind Naraku came hundreds of tentacles dripping with black-purple liquid aiming straight at her, ready to puncture her with wounds and scratches. Around him grass withered, the ground forcibly casting a large crate. Everything around them seems to die and the air was choked with darkness.

Kagome instinctively dodged a tentacle aiming for head and then dodge a few more aiming for important organs. Her hands and feet glowed fiery red, disintigrating any tentacles that came their way.

But they were surrounding her and while some were trying desperately in attacking her, the rest encircled her, prowling about in waves like snakes.

She tried to find herself a way out. Lifting a hand and exploding her way out yet the tentacles seemed to thickened encasing Kagome in a ball. She realized that she was in the air.

Her hands fell down to her sides, scrunched tightly; ignoring the pain the tentacles inflicted. The wounds all around her body increased in ratio and it was beginning to numb her frozen.

"I've got about enough of this," she snarled. Kagome closed her eyes and let her instincts guide her, she sited her arms about, a glowing blue arrow and bow appeared in a spark of light.

The arrow released.

The arrow found itself implanted on the shoulder of Naraku who looked up in surprised.

The tentacles enclosed around her scattered disappearing into the darkness.

Kagome softly landed on the ground looking slightly dazed. She waved her hand in dismission at the surprised youkai.

"Go away Naraku," she giggled slightly. It was hysterical. She was somewhat drunk. It was the effects of the poison. Blood dripped down from her forehead, her arms stinging, and her feet aching.

Naraku disappeared with a popping sound.

Kagome blinked.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a young boy her age. The boy that was stalking her looking as dazed as she was.

'Inuyasha would've have kittens if he seen this!' Kagome marvelled.

The miko crumpled down to the ground, darkness overwhelming her senses.

~

Before he could even knock on the door, it automatically open.

Curious green eyes greeted him respectively, reveling in his dazed state and the unconscious girl in his arms.

He knew that his friend have questions but he was exhausted from all the emotions he emitted. Gently placing Kagome in Kurama's arm, he grunted and headed off for the couch letting sleep take him.

~

Hiei woke up, and dashed for the room that located Kagome and barged in having no misgivings about waking her up.

Kurama kneeled by the bed, tending to her wounds, replacing the bandages that Hiei had done yesterday night and adding new ones on areas that weren't as bad as the ones he did.

"She got poisoned didn't she?" asked Kurama quietly.

Hiei nodded.

"Usually, poisoned like this takes longer to flush out even if it was treated immediately. But the effects are rather painful that could send a human to his death. She's human but a powerful one. It might take awhile till she wakes up from consciousness."

Hiei expected Kurama to figure most of the things already and he wasn't surprised at the insight that Kurama provided.

"I think I can guess on most of the things that happened last night," Kurama continued, his eyes eerily indistinct, "but I would rather I would hear a full detail of it last night and then we'll tell Koenma. I don't think its right to suddenly tell Kagome off, she still has her side of the story.

"Tell me something Hiei, what is it that had you shaken badly?"

* * *

Slight rumours have been exaggerated greatly. While Hiei did nursed a very wounded Kagome, it wasn't a proper place so the effects of his healing treatment is rather bad. Hiei is a very bad nurse but a really cute one nonetheless. Kurama fits the bill so much better. I actually have the section in which Hiei was nursing Kagome…haha but I feel evil and I'll leave it to you guys to imagine the very cute scene.

A lot of things are wrong with this story neh? But they are within reason I think. I'll get you back on that. Last chapter of shortness…I hope. More drama…more twists and definitely not the end of Naraku! I tell you, hehe, that guy is extremely pissed off. Kagome sent him somewhere he really does not want to be at the moment. He'll be definitely back.

_Revised and Edited: December 10, 2003_


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi respectively (Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho). No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Author's Notes: Trying this chapter out in HTML format. Bear with me.  


* * *

Kagome fluttered in and out of unconsciousness; her body sore with pain and her mind throbbed with a headache. Sometimes she could hear voices, soft and guarded tones whispering about and she only managed to catch a few of what they were saying. At times she struggled, trying to wake up only to lose consciousness. Other times, she tried to wake up, her eyes tried to open and yet she wasn't able to. What was worse was when her body was paralyzed, frozen and rooted to the bed while her eyes flitted around, gathering as much information about her environment as she could.

_Where was she? Why was she here? Who brought her in? Who nursed her back to life?_

She knew she almost exhausted all the energy of the Shikon jewel, which meant that whatever energy lost by the jewel; her own energy was lost too. She almost died, especially since she was poisoned and there were painful wounds that were inflicted by Naraku's tentacles. Trying to fight all three aspects of the dangers she acquired almost killed her.

But somehow, someone had treated her poisoned body and wounds. During the times when her eyes fluttered opened, she found herself gazing into deep emerald eyes and then find herself closing her eyes into deep slumber, oddly comforted and relax by those emerald eyes. It reminded her of a beautiful forest. Not tainted with darkness or the attraction to the jewel as all the youkai that settled in there lived in peace.

Into the land of unconsciousness, her dreams seemingly had warped into stranger ones by the minute. All of them included Inuyasha but then they all end up with a mysterious person outlined only by a silhouette. The Shikon jewel appeared in the stranger's hands, palpitating and then disappearing in his body. Sometimes, she dreamt of Naraku crushing her beating heart, dripping with blood then to find someone else holding her heart, encased in a glass structure.

A pacifier.

A spirit sword.

A flaming youkai.

A person hooded with cloak, carrying a sickle.

A kitsune...

She didn't know what was going on. Dreams are metamorphosis of reality. Despite some aspects of it fictitious and warped, they are loosely related to reality. Kaede thought her that principle. These people are important, significant figures. They were familiar but everytime she almost identify their identities, the vision faded into nothingness.

Most of the time, she found herself in a dark room, in which the only colour was black.

_Alone._

_Lost._

She did not want to ask anyone for help. Not when their lives are in danger. She had to protect her family and even she knew that the shield around the temple will eventually disappear.

Kagome, eyes closed tightly and her hands gripping on the bed sheets, whimpered softly, unable to stop the tears in her eyes from flowing.

Letting go was easy enough as well as severing her ties to the world. But she still had a promise to keep.

She had promised Inuyasha she would live.

~

Kurama looked up, confusion etched on his face. While Hiei stared at him, bewildered by his friend's actions.

"She's hurting again," said Kurama in a hollow voice. Youko was frowning, puzzled by this sudden acknowledgement. '_How did I know that?_' he thought.

"How?" asked Hiei, feeling restless and concerned about the problem at hand. Suddenly, a sharp pain edged its way to his heart and he too looked up at the direction where Kagome was sleeping.

Kurama paused, gathering his thoughts, "You said yesterday that you felt something whenever she reacted a different emotion. So during the time she's unconscious, you felt empty. Like you existed in a void."

Hiei nodded, remembering telling Kurama every detail of the battle three days ago as well as the unusual reactions he was evoking while watching.

"It's almost as if I know what she's feeling while she is sleeping. I know when she's hurt, when she's relax or when she's sad," Kurama continued, "but its odd, like we're connected to her or something. Which should be impossible because I would know when someone had cast a binding spell on me."

Hiei didn't bother replying, knowing how useless it would be when he knew they were going nowhere. All the answers were with Kagome and they would have to wait until she was able to talk. The past two days was compiled with impatience and worry, firing his nerves of the late and feeling extremely perplexed about Kagome. He had so many questions and knew that all of them will eventually be answered when she woke up. While Kurama attended school as usual, he watched Kagome, changing the bandages around her wound, giving her medicine (courtesy of Kurama) and waiting if she would ever come back from consciousness. He has yet to report back to Koenma but he didn't care, Koenma could wait. He had more important matters at hand.

_Like Kagome_, a voice whispered in his mind.

_Since when did Kagome become an important matter?_ Another voice sneered. 

Hiei frowned, trying to understand why she became important. She was just another case right?

_And pigs fly_.

"It's odd for sure. I wonder why though, why would she or someone who cast that spell choose us of all people," Kurama murmured, snapping Hiei out of his thoughts, "She probably knew who - what we are and even then it doesn't have any logic whatsoever."

"We'll find out one way or another," Hiei replied gruffly, "Kagome is a fast healer, so she'll be waking up soon."

"Yes," agreed Kurama, "she's a fast healer, remarkably faster than most humans."

Another pain shot him, this time through his head. Hiei gritted his teeth, growling in attempt to avoid vocalizing his pain. No. Kagome's pain. He forced himself to look at Kurama who was echoing his pain as well. It was unnerving and it irritated him so. He felt so lost, not knowing what to do with Kagome. Hiei wanted to...

_Wanted to help her_.

He wanted to do anything to help her feel better, to make that pain go away and he sensed that it was what Kurama wanted to do too.

They were both at lost.

Kurama glanced at his watch and sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I've got to go to school. You know what to do. If there's any sign of her waking up or something, alert me."

Hiei nodded curtly and watched as Kurama headed to his temporary room leaving him to his thoughts.

_Fire_.

The tips of his fingers flickered in response, aglow with flaming embers and it soothed his nerves.

He wondered just how much the unconscious Kagome knew that there were people around her who was willing to die for her. And that confused him the most, it was the _truth_ and he would willingly die for her. Someone he has just met recently and he would die for her.

Hiei stood up, feeling confounded with his emotions and realizations. It was just...wrong. Nobody could affect him so much, can it?

As he watched Kurama returned to the living room - his bagpack nestled on his shoulder and one hand carrying a jacket, Hiei inhaled a long breath.

"I'll see you later," said Kurama serenely as he shut the door closed.

~

Hiei stood by the feet of the bed, leaning on the wall and with his arms crossed, head tilted to the figure sleeping on the bed.

He was really annoyed. _There was something about this girl..._

Ever since he placed himself in the room, her pain just _stopped_. He let himself relaxed a little, knowing that she stopped feeling pain. At least he could watch her without feeling confused or overwhelmed. He just recently changed the bandages, noticing that the large gashes that she had were mere scars. Her other heavier wounds had closed but it was tentative and he deliberately wrapped those wounds with complete caution in order to avoid from it opening again.

Kagome was heavily asleep on her side, her lips parted slightly open and her hands closed tightly around her sheets. A frown marred her pretty features and Hiei wondered what would it take to remove the frown. It just didn't seemed naturally for Kagome...

An odd thing...was that he can managed to think straight now that he resided beside Kagome. For the most part, his thoughts had wondered off to his sister and how she was doing. He promised himelf that he would never let anything happened to her and he wasn't about to back down from his own promise. Hiei made a note to check on her later when Kurama returned from school. He also noted that he had to report to Koenma sooner or later or else Koenma would start getting suspicious.

His thoughts had then deviated to Kurama and became warily engrossed on the kitsune's feelings in all this.

Aside from Kurama's conclusions of Kagome, Hiei wondered what the kitsune was thinking knowing that Kuruma was keeping some of his assumptions to himself but wasn't conclusive enough to share it with him. He wasn't peeved but rather curious. Kagome was an enigma and it was enough to prevent himself from shaking out the answers from said enigma herself.

She was pretty, Hiei admitted. She reminded him of a warrior; graced with unimaginable strength and will power. It reminded him of a story he had heard...about a priestess who was so powerful youkai of every kind had wanted to fight her.

"Mou," Kagome whispered, causing Hiei to dash beside her.

Hiei's eyes narrowed as he saw Kagome flickered her eyes opened.

~

The first thing she saw was red. A very gorgeous shade of red.

Crimson.

It almost reminded her of Inuyasha's clothes and how it kept her warm during cold nights.

The last thing she saw was a vision of a face she distinctively found familiar.

_Odd_, Kagome reflected.

_I know you._

* * *

Author's Notes: Hiei...haha, is so obsessed with Kagome neh? And isn't he a little OOC? In this story, Hiei will have more control of his powers and a general control in the element of fire. He can not only summon his own special attacks but some new 'fire' ones as well. 

One of my problems in writing is my inability to sometimes notice the difference between past and present tense. Thank you for reading and reviewing this story, but you guys are welcome to point out any mistakes, grammar or otherwise.

Oh and about that section I cut off, the Hiei/Kagome scene? I decided to write a side story! Look for it sometime soon! It's called **Healing Broken Glass**.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi respectively (Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho). No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_His mouth curled into a snarl, eyes slitted with...with anger - hatred - all sanity was lost. No one and nothing can help him anymore. _

"What did you do to her?"

His voice - controlled but was sorely laced with a venomous tone and it threatened to lose its patience, were it not for his human side voicing for reason. But even then, any control of his human counterpart was long gone as his human counterpart had lost it's patience as well.

Laughter.

Cold, cruel, disgusting laughter ringed in his ears and he gripped his tetsusaiga tightly.

"Pitiful youkai, don't you know what I did to her? I destroyed her. She doesn't know who she is anymore. She doesn't know where she is. As far as I'm concerned, she thinks she's alive."

The blood boiled, he sheathed his sword and it throbbed with light.

"DAMN YOU NARAKU! BRING HER BACK!"

"Inuyasha!"

But...

My name is -

"Hey Shuuchi! Wake up!"

Shuuchi fluttered his eyes open and found himself staring at pair of worried ones.

"Botan," he murmured softly, frowning.

"Are you okay?" she asked, touching his shoulder gently.

"I'm fine, what happened?"

"You mean you don't know?" Yusuke interrupted, his features also marred with a frown. Shuuchi shook his head in response, suddenly feeling nauseated. His fingers itched with burning fire and...

And he felt...empty

'_Youko?_' Shuuchi hesitatingly probed.

Shuuchi stiffened and his eyes contracted in surprise.

It took a moment to comprehend the situation when a sudden popping noise and Shuuchi disappearing before their very eyes that they realized they were not in school anymore.

"Uh...guys?" Yusuke slowly mumbled, blinking and rubbing his eyes. "Those are not what I they are, are they?"

"I think," Kuwabara replied, "they are what you think they are."

"Oh goody." Yusuke said.

Botan groaned.

----000----

"Hiei," Kagome murmured, staring at the boy with deposited calm.

Hiei blinked, surprised apparent in his eyes but his features was slacked with a passive look.

"You probably are wondering how I know your name," said Kagome, pushing herself up in a sitting position, "it's weird...I just know. Well...I had help."

"And you probably have alot of questions," Kagome continued, pleasantly fixing her rumpled clothes in a dignified manner, "but just so you know, I too have some questions for you. You are a youkai right? I mean...I really can't tell but I've had help with that as well. Anyways, thank you... I think, unless it wasn't you that brought me in and nursed me back to life. I think someone else helped you. What's his name? Where is he? I want to thank him too. I -"

"What are you?" Hiei demanded, looking at Kagome with narrowed eyes. She was babbling, it was...funny...and odd. He wondered why he hadn't threatened her with his sword. In her flustered state, his stomach bubbled with laughter.

It wasn't right...he shouldn't be feeling or acting this way or even thinking of it.

Kagome stared at him, the blood rushing to her cheeks, "I - I'm human! What did you think I am? But never mind you - I need to ask you a favour."

He cocked an eyebrow, curiosity infiltrating his mind. Hiei waited expectantly for Kagome's favour who had suddenly found her closed hands very fascinating.

"IneedtogopeeandIneedyourhelp," she mumbled.

_Err...oh._

At least he had the decency to act surprise. Well...irritated actually.

Hiei nodded and watched as Kagome slowly lifted the bed covers off her and moved her feet off the bed. He wrapped an arm around her waist while letting her placed her own arm around his neck for support.

"Thank you," she said quietly, her breath mingling with his as they slowly staggered to the door.

An awkward silence encased the air as Hiei opened the door and both trudged toward the bathroom. Kagome winced every step she took but nonetheless contained it as best as she can to avoid concern of her healers as they had done enough. She planned to leave quietly once she thanked the other person that helped Hiei in nursing her. Her hand gripped Hiei's neck tightly, her right ankle hurting more than it should be. Granted, she wasn't expecting the Shikon jewel to heal her in a day or so but she had hoped that it would relieve her of the pain she knew inevitable from the battle.

Her thoughts had then wandered off to the outcome of the battle.

What had happen?

Memories of the last few minutes of the battle was blurred, she recalled seeing Hiei...but nothing else.

What did she do? She knew she did something; she knew she summoned the tetsusaiga, she knew she almost lost the battle. But then what? What happened next?

Kagome frowned as Hiei helped her into the bathroom.

"Uh...thank you, Hiei, I think I can manage from here, I'll call you when I need help again." Her tone laced with appreciation. Kagome limped off about to close the door when she paused.

Hiei waited, again, curiosity overwhelming him.

"Did anybody tell you that you have very pretty eyes? Because they are very pretty." The bathroom door slammed hurriedly before Hiei could react.

Closing her eyes, she felt the Shikon jewel humming weakly. She placed the toilet cover down and sat on it, figuring out the next line of action she needed to do. Kagome tried to concentrate on recalling the last few minutes of the recent battle.

_Yes, he really does have very pretty eyes._

_So much at stake...and I'm thinking about pretty boys_.

It was then that she realized the barrier surrounding her home was being tested by someone powerful. Faint, but it was enough for her to understand that she needed to go.

And she needed to go right now.

----000----

She heaved herself slowly, grasping the wall and letting it guide her as she limped her way back to home.

Kagome bit her lip.

They were in trouble.

She didn't want to leave Hiei but she had no choice, they were going to get involved and frankly, she wanted no one to get involved, least of all, youkai existing in present time. But she couldn't help the fact that they were fascinating and she had alot of questions for them. She wanted to know how there come to be survivors.

Sengoku Jidai was now nothing but a barren land, torn and beaten with Naraku controlling it.

Kagome winced slightly as blood seeped through the white bandages Hiei had changed during her recovery in Shuuchi - or rather Kurama's place.

_Kami...Mama, Souta, grandpa please be okay. Please._

* * *

Well, it's bad, very bad. Please point out any annoying grammar mistakes. Did I say this was going to be long? Sorry, it's not...but I do promise that all this will eventually make sense...if I could make sense out of it. 


End file.
